


Amber

by Kirsha_Ay



Category: Amber Alert (Film)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsha_Ay/pseuds/Kirsha_Ay
Summary: After a happy lesbian couple officially tie the knot, forgotten affairs, murder, police investigations, and lies, resurface and have the potential to change their lives and their relationship forever.
Kudos: 1





	1. Opening Authors Note

I've felt the need to include this author's note to inform readers about the content they are about to read and it's possible outcomes. 

If you are unaware, 'Amber', my story that I hope I will one day publish (with actual edits of course), is semi based on true events that happened in real life, however reimagined. 

Real names and appearances were changed to fit a reinterpretation of a true event. This story was not written with the intent to be an attack on anyone involved in the real events, instead, this story was made as half fictional, with only a portion of the plot gaining inspiration from a possible real event. If anyone involved in the event just so happens to read this, please know that offending or harming anyone wasn't intended.

Because of this story's content, and it's relation to a real events, it is at risk of having possible legal trouble. I was very hesitant to post this story at first, however, I want to stress that this story is complete fiction, and should be considered as such. I am not acussing anyone of anything, I felt inspired to write something that I felt worked well as a fictional story.

Please do not go and harass anyone involved with the real events, online or in reality, their privacy should be their own, and theirs alone. 

Because of it's relation to a real event, 'Amber' is at possible risk of legal issues. Now, there is a one percent chance that that scenario would actually happen, but if in the future it does happen to be the case that this story would be in legal trouble, I have a multipart plan to recover it (See chapter 'Closing authors note' for more detail).

It should also be heavily and continuously mentioned that this story contains a lot of themes that some readers may find upsetting.   
It should be noted that the following story contains: political scandals, strong language, sexual abuse between teenagers, implied suicide, and heavy themes of depression and self harm (If you do self harm, or are considering suicide please seek help immediately).

If you are uncomfortable or insensitive to the themes listed, then I suggest you leave now. If you are fine with those themes, or if you're able to stomach it, then you are free to continue.

Sorry for these warnings, I just felt it needed to be said. Anyway, if you're comfortable with this story's themes, I'll hope you'll enjoy 'Amber'.

Twitter: kirsha_ay  
Youtube: Kirsha-Ay  
Instagram: kirshaay


	2. Prologue

For you, Paul,

I leave you this book as my overdue will.

By the time you read this, I'll be long gone, but I don't want you to waste the rest of your life looking for answers, so I'll write them here. I have written this book to tell you, my family, and the public, what really happened on that day in 2003. Since then, I have been accused of many things, most of which are true.

It should be clear as day why I have written this book. Even while you were living with me and Amelia, you had your suspicions, which is why I'll be giving you the raw truth, in the form of this book. I'll give you my clear account, what I refused to tell the police those years ago. You are the last remaining innocence of this story, and you deserve the best. I'm dearly sorry for what I've done, and I hope this book will make up for the years I wasted trying to convince you of a lie that shouldn't have been made.

When you are finished reading, I hope you can fill out my request, and can understand why I did what I did. 

-

First of all, being that you might not have many active memories of me, I feel it's best to re-introduce myself, not as your parent, not as your new best friend, but as an acquaintance. 

My name is Cheryl Macant, refered to professionally as 'Dr. Macant'. I was born on the 23rd of April 1976 to Sarah and John Macant. My parents were teachers, so since my birth they had most of my education planned out. I grew up with two older brothers, Karl and Paul (this Paul being the man you were named after), who would always teach me things that no other pupil at my school ever could, most of them being ways to 'dunk' people.   
I was never a silly child, that job was left to my brothers. I preferred myself a perfectionist. Speaking of school, most of the time I had there was spent sitting under trees, either reading, relaxing, or observing the other children around me.

Before I go any further, I feel the need to address a certain 'rumour' that you might have heard about me: Yes, I am not 'mentally well' (or whatever you want to call it). 

During my youth I would have mental health problems and social issues, and events that usually resulted in painful breakdowns involving myself and other children. And, before you start to ask the questions I know you'll ask: I did visit several doctors, and even during my time there, my therapist and social workers were often desperate to diagnose me with some illness, and they told me that they couldn't pinpoint what to diagnose me with.

I didn't believe them though, I believe they knew exactly what I had, however they never had the courage to tell me what it was. This left me feeling confused and unsure of what the future held for me. 

Oddly enough, as I grew older, because of my time at the hospitals, I began an interest in science, mainly revolving around the human body. After reading magazines and watching documentaries, I couldn't get the idea of searching through a body out of my head, it became a new thing to explore in life. There would even be night's where I would have dreams of being a doctor in hospital, learning and discovering new things everyday, as a result from looking at many different patients, hands filled with tools to discover what's going wrong with someone's body. Looking back in retrospect, I think this was where my obsession with power dynamics originated.

As a result of my newfound curiosity, I had begun to study my way into becoming a doctor or a surgeon. And I'll never forget the day, where, like a dream that came true, I was lucky enough to get into medical school, my palms shaking and sweating, holding the thin, delicate paper in my hands, as I was trying to contain my excitement. Following graduating medical school, I got a job as a GP in the highest hospital in Bristol. And for once in my life, I actually felt like I belong; I had a group of friends, my family was finally proud of me, and my co-workers looked up to me like I almost was a second boss to them, things were finally starting to lighten up in my life.

Then after a year of being promoted to a higher office, I found myself in a strange connection with a nurse that had starting working in the building, Amelia Bee. She was a blonde, smart sex pot who spent most of her time trying to convince me to go out with her (while at the same time trying to convince random men to sleep with her). It wasn't until she found out about a little secret of mine that she fell head over heels. 

In this format, I'll admit first and foremost, that I never intended our relationship to go past a 'friends with benefits' state, and I'll be the first one to tell you that It wasn't me who was responsible for the relationship that developed from our sexual encounters. Infact, when your mother spurted out her confession, my mind was in a loss of words, hell I even thought for a minute that she wasn't being serious, and in that moment I had to decide whether or not to laugh. During my school years I never had much experience with romantic relationships, with occasional one night stands to experiment with my sexual preferences (and those encounters most often than not happened with men). I never really had feelings for people, and If I did they were almost always sexual. 

Despite that though, I did form some sort of appreciation for Amelia. I'd only dated one other woman before her, a fellow student in my secondary school, Joan Carter, who was probably the only interesting person to take away from my school years.  
Me and Joan had dated for a while, and I'll be honest, I did have feelings for her, if anything I had more feelings for her than I did for Amelia.

The romantic side of my relationship with Amelia, started out one - sided, with Amelia constantly clinging to me like a superglued magnet, but would eventually grow as I would start to form feelings myself.

Things came through slow, and by three years of us being together, I found myself buried in love itself, and the one way to make it better (at least I thought it would make it better), was to finally tie the knot.

And three years later we were wed, on the light sunset of a monday evening. God, do I wish I could go back to that day.


End file.
